What if? part1: The ballroom dance
by Shadow Walker
Summary: This is a retelling of FF8 the way I like it just read it to find out if you like it to


What if?  
  
part 1: The ballroom dance   
  
  
Squall stood at the end of the ballroom watching all of the happy festivities that were going on. He really didn't want to be here, he hated those "big" parties it made him feel as if he didn't belong here.  
He looked away from the festivities as a girl holding a tray approached him and offered him a drink. He took a drink from the tray and simply nodded to the girl.   
  
A few minutes later Zell arrived at the scene and looked around a bit and then headed straight towards Squall. Oh man this is just what I need. Squall thought to himself as he saw the enthusiastic approaching. "Hey man what's up" "Well looks like were both in SeeD now"   
"Put it there man". Squall took another zip from his drink and turned his head trying to ignore Zell.   
Zell stood there for a few seconds with his hand ready to give Squall a handshake when he realized it was to no avail. "Well that's typical of you. Even now that you are a SeeD you're still the same" "Well, See ya" Zell said and walked of.  
  
Damn why does he always try to become my friend. Why doesn't he just leave me alone. Squall thought as he heard a familiar voice. "He Zell were looking for people for the Garden Festival Committee wanna help out". "Ummm-UuUmm, I just remembered something. Gotta go, bye" and Zell rushed of leaving a tad disappointed Selphie behind.  
Selphie looked around a little and then she noticed Squall and ran to him.  
"Hey Squall, wanna help out with the Garden Festival Committee. You can help out whenever you like. Pleeaassseee" she said with a begging look on her face. I don't really want to but I think I'll break her hart if I say no. "Sure, you seem to be putting a lot of effort in to this"  
"Whooo-hooo, tnx allot Squall, Catch ya later" and Selphie sped of again in search for her next victim.  
  
He looked up trough the window in the ceiling and saw a shooting star pass by. As his head followed the star in it's descent he noticed a girl standing on the dance floor also following the following star with her eyes. She turned her head and stared straight at Squall. He immediately had an awkward feeling. She raised her hand in a gesture of "May I have this one dance".  
Squall simply tilted his head and frowned not understanding what she meant.  
She lowered her hand and walked towards him and he felt his heart skip a beat, but he didn't know why.  
  
**********************  
  
Rinoa walked around the Ballroom aimlessly not knowing where to turn since she didn't know anybody here. She had been able to sneak in with the help of Seifer so she could find the headmaster whom she really needed to talk to. Now she just stood there with the headmaster nowhere to be found and she felt really out of place. Oh man this sucks I don't know anyone here and most of the guys are only trying to seduce me. Man this stinks. Rinoa thought to herself hearing some of the boys whistling and making remarks such as "Boy would I like to get in her panties".  
  
She sighed in annoyance and frustration and looked up trough the window ceiling at the black sky. Her eyes widened as she saw a star breaking away from it's usual place in the sky and followed it as it descended with a trail of light following behind it. When she had followed the star almost all the way down she noticed a guy standing at the end of the ballroom also looking at the falling star. Hmm who's that? He's kinda cute. Soon after that thought the guy looked in her direction and there sights interlocked causing her hart to skip a beat. Whooo he really is cute. Maybe he wants to dance with me. And she raised her hand with a smile on her face in a gesture of "Dance with me?". He simply stood there and tilted his head a little frowning a questionable look on his face. Huh what gives? She thought and started walking towards him.  
  
********************************  
  
The girl was now standing right in front of him and he felt really uncomfortable and awkward but he soon regained his composure. "Hey your the best looking guy here" she said. "Dance with me?". Again Squall simply turned his head away, but this time not to ignore but because he didn't know what to say. "Let me guess" she said again. "You'll only dance with someone you like" "Ok then" "Look into my eyes. You-are-going-to-like-me, you-are-going-to like-me"  
"Well did it work?". Squall couldn't help but to suppress a smile. "How can I like you if I don't even know you" Squall replied. "And I can't dance".   
"Hmm true." She said. "AAAwwwww come one you'll be fine" and with those words she grabbed his hand -causing his muscles to tense a little and his heart to skip yet another beat- and dragged him onto the dancefloor.  
  
They now stood in the middle of the dancefloor and she put his right arm around her waist and the other in the palm of her right hand. "Don't worry, I'll lead" she said. And with those words she started to dance leading Squall who almost tripped over his own feet.   
  
After a short time he got the basics and she spun away from him -still holding on to his left hand- and spun back again. Squall really wasn't prepared for this and she came crashing into him. "That's it" he said as he turned and started to walk away. "I'm outta here". "Heeey your not going anywhere".  
She walked after him and grabbed his hand dragging him back to the dancefloor.  
"I'm sorry that was my fault. I forgot you couldn't dance" "Now come one you were doing great".   
  
She put his hands in the right position and started to dance again. After a while they she was so busy trying to lead him and he was so busy trying to follow that they didn't notice the other dancers and crashed into one of them. The couple stared at them for a moment -making Squall feel very uncomfortable with this embarrassing act-, when they looked at each other again she gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
After a while Squall caught on and started dancing gracefully. Spinning Rinoa around while she laughed in pleasure. Oooh not only is he cute but he can also really dance she thought to herself as she was spinning back at him. For a moment they stood still and simply looked at each other. Suddenly the fireworks started and Squall looked up at the display of bright and colorful lights that flashed in the black midnight sky.   
  
Rinoa kept staring at his face while he looked at the fireworks. I think I could gaze at his face forever. Hey that's the headmaster. Oooh man talk about great timing. Oooh well this is really important. "Ummm, I have to go" she said and he looked down at her again with a questioning look on his face. "I'm sorry I really have to go. Thanx for the great dance" she said as she walked away leaving a dumbfound Squall behind. I hate doing this to him but this is really important. She thought as she walked in the direction of headmaster Cid. Ooh well mamybe I'll see him again tonight. I certainly hope so.   



End file.
